scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergy Maxfell
Personality One of the most bizarre characters in the series, Emergy Maxfell, also known as "Maxfell on the Cliff," or "Pinch Maxfell," is one of the most unstable, but yet powerful, Alter Users within HOLY. With the Alter of Super Pinch Crusher, a gigantic mecha which has the ability to grow stronger as the situation at hand becomes more severe, Emergy is rarely used outside of top priority missions. While his Alter is nearly unstoppable, it has one fatal drawback: he must anger his enemies to a point where they have to put him in a "pinch" to even be able to call his Alter's power. Emergy has stated that during a traumatic childhood he was desperate for someone to save him and that his Alter took on the role of his protector, visualizing itself after an old toy (which he had 15 years ago) he clung to. With his Alter finally active, Emergy then becomes extremely boastful of his invincible hero, similar to the concept of a small child hiding behind the coattails of their parents. Even a bother to fellow HOLY members, Emergy is first called in episode 10: "Super Pinch" to aid in the capture of Kazuma and several other Native Alters. He coaxes Kazuma into getting angry by bluffing that he planted explosives in some toys he gave to numerous Inner children and then happily takes a tremendous beating at his hands before being driven to the same edge from 15 years ago he once stood on during the time Super Pinch Crusher first came forth, finally awakening his Alter as a result. The battle is an extreme clash between the overly dependent Emergy and the highly independent Kazuma, which the latter even states as such. Though even Kazuma is first taken aback by Super Pinch Crusher's arrival and the fact that it is an Alter, he is quick to bring out his upgraded Shell Bullet, proudly stating that it was what his determination rewarded him with. Even Emergy is frozen by terror by its power as it destroys his mighty Alter with little effort. In tears and mentally shattered that his hero could possibly be defeated, Emergy stumbles backwards to the edge of a cliff as Great Pinch Crusher's Last Chance Sword crashes blade-first into the rocks and sends him plummeting and screaming to the depths of water below. He is not killed, however; in the following episode, he is retrieved by HOLY, though his mind is shattered beyond repair, having regressed to that of a small child, and thus is forever unable to summon his Alter again. His very last line is asking Ryuho if he wants to play with him and his toy robot. He makes no further appearances, so his later fate is unrevealed. Based on his Alter power, Emergy is a fairly obvious parody of early mecha shows, with even his watch and bright red scarf being clichés of that genre. His overall costume is also highly similar to Kamen Rider. He first appears in episode 9. Emergy does make one appearance as a HOLY officer in the manga, though with little personality and role. He's merely just a HOLY Alter User with a giant robot Alter. Alter (Anime) Super Pinch Crusher: A visually impressive familiar-type Alter and the original form of Emergy Maxfell's mechanoid. Estimated to be standing at approximately 10 meters in height. It possesses a thick metallic composition like most large mechanoids in fiction, predominantly bright yellow in color bearing a gigantic "P" (presumably standing for Pinch) atop its head, and its chest bearing another small "P" being crushed by a big "C", hence part of its name. Super Pinch Crusher also forms equipped with a proportionally scaled semi-automatic rifle and responds directly to commands issued by Emergy through his Pinch Brace. It apparently has some degree of transformation capabilities to attain a vehicular form as evident by the cockpit-esque armor on its shoulder-to-upper-arm area. Super Pinch Crusher Attacks *'Powered Rifle': At Emergy's command, Super Pinch Crusher places its rifle into position, charging up the residual energy, and fires a burst of bright orange energy "bullets" at the target. The force of Kazuma's Shocking 1st Bullet was sufficient to either deflect the course of the "bullets" or completely disperse the energy. *'Pinch Enhancement': Super Pinch Crusher continues to receive benefits from its creator Emergy's sense of fear after its formation: the greater the threat level that the opponent is to Emergy himself, the stronger Super Pinch Crusher becomes. One benefit is the restoration of all parts it has lost in battle. The enhancements are show in battle against Kazuma. While in its Great Pinch Crusher form, it was able to push Kazuma with its Danger Hazard and Hazard rapid fire attacks when he was able to deflect its Powered Rifle shots earlier in the fight, as well as beat him with its Reversing Flash Cut. *'Cho Pinch Gattai (Super Pinch Combination)': The classic "super robot" genre technique of merging two or more mechanoids into a single, often vastly more powerful entity. Super Pinch Crusher can perform Super Pinch Combination with Pinch Bird to create the Great Pinch Crusher module. Pinch Bird: Emergy's second familiar Alter, it is a mechanical crimson bird that soars to Emergy's aid once summoned. It can grab, scratch and kick opponents with its talons, and cut through them with its wings and speed. As an aerial-themed Alter, it can aid Super Pinch Crusher from above. Great Pinch Crusher: The updated module for Super Pinch Crusher, created by its fusion with Pinch Bird. Great Pinch Crusher possesses a massive boost to its physical and energetic capabilities following the usage of Super Pinch Combination, being capable of perceiving attacks on at least the low-to-mid hypersonic scale, freeform flight through Pinch Bird's wings and at least kiloton+ scale raw destructive power. Estimated to be standing at approximately 39 meters in height with the addition of 29 meters to Super Pinch Crusher's 10. "Great Pinch Crusher" can project energy not only through its various armaments, but also directly from its body. Great Pinch Crusher Attacks *'Danger Hazard': "Great Pinch Crusher" unleashes a barrage of bright yellow energy shells from its chest region, directed towards the ground. A single blast from this barrage was capable of completely halting the energy generated by Kazuma for the Annihilating 2nd Bullet. **'Hazard Rapid Fire': Effectively the same technique as Danger Hazard, except that the rate-of-fire and quantity of blasts is increased further. *'Henshin (Transformation)': Great Pinch Crusher can be commanded to alter its physical structure and shift back into the "Pinch Bird" module for high-speed flight. *'Last Chance Sword': Great Pinch Crusher's most dangerous weapon; this golden-bladed sword is typically obscured from view as the blade section is "sheathed" on its back. *'Reversing Flash Cut' (Gyakuten Senko Cut): While wielding the Last Chance Sword, Emergy can trigger the envelopment of the blade with eerie blue flames. Great Pinch Crusher then swings down the empowered blade with great force, capable of effortlessly overpowering a multi-cityblock+ buster in Kazuma's Exterminating Last Bullet and even last a couple of seconds in a collision against Shell Bullet Ultimate Kazuma's Shell Bullet Burst (which has an energy output in the multi-megaton range) before being completely and permamently shattered. Pinch Guard: Emergy's Pinch Brace can activate a deep blue, cage-like personal barrier around the wearer himself, which provides an unknown degree of defense to the "HOLY" agent: Emergy himself seemed confident that it could easily withstand Kazuma's "Shell Bullet" punches, even attempting to coerce him into striking the barrier rather than Great Pinch Crusher. Alter (Manga) Demolitka: It is basically a much simpler version of Great Pinch Crusher, although Emergy does not need to be in a 'pinch' in order to summon his alter. Supposedly only extremely powerful Alter Users should be able to destroy it. Trivia His first name is derived from the word 'Emerg'enc'y'. Category:HOLY Category:Characters Male Category:Male Category:Alter Users